


On top of the world, we are together

by sunsethue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethue/pseuds/sunsethue
Summary: Everything is going right in Kyungsoo’s life. He never thought it can get even better, until Byun Baekhyun came along.





	On top of the world, we are together

Kyungsoo is not used to this -- spending many hours in airports and planes because he has to fly in and out of the country for his company. For him, despite having a pass to use the lounge for VIPs, the airports feel too crowded and uncomfortable. 

But then again, Kyungsoo is not used to a lot of things in his life right now, anyway. He is not adjusting fast enough, from handling big responsibilities in the company he built from scratch to being forced in the limelight for being a “young, nouveau riche” bachelor according to the media. Add that to the need of having bodyguards to trail him everywhere he goes. 

It’s only been five years since his college thesis of a social media platform and mobile app MyStation was launched and made public. Now, MS has become one of the most popular sites in the social networking industry with 70 million active users worldwide. Last year, Kyungsoo’s company generated $250 million in revenue, solidifying his name as one of the most successful young founders and entrepreneurs around the world.

It’s quite ironic because when Kyungsoo made MyStation, he envisioned it as a space for people like himself -- private but nostalgic. MyStation is like having an online dump for all your interests but the interface allows you to attract people with the same interests and chat with them. Kyungsoo and his thesis professor thought it was a genius idea for a specific niche like online gamers who want to make connection outside the games but don’t want to over-socialize. 

The last thing Kyungsoo expected was for MyStation to attract celebrities. Singers and actors with worldwide audience made MyStation their top choice to connect with fans and boosted the platform’s popularity. 

This turned Kyungsoo and the small start-up company he built into a force to anticipate in the IT business. 

Another surprising thing is that after Kyungsoo was featured in magazines, newspapers and some TV guestings, he gained a throng of fans that made his image as this genius, mysterious heartthrob. Now, the media has packaged him into a celebrity that deserved to be photographed everywhere he goes, even in the airports. 

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh that his secretary, Seulgi, did not miss. 

“Tired Sir?” she asks politely. They were travelling to a conference in Germany and he can feel a headache forming after the airline staff announced their flight will be delayed by 45 minutes. He nods briefly, knowing Seulgi will understand. 

“How about you check some of the shops first? Walk around?” Seulgi suggests. 

“I don’t think that will help me relax because more people will stare but okay, I think I do need to walk,” Kyungsoo says, laughing bitterly.

There wasn’t really anything interesting to see in the airport, as it is only filled with expensive items Kyungsoo doesn’t deem necessary for everyday life. He walks to the fragrance section and tried to smell some samples, thinking something that smells good can help alleviate his headache.

He’s on the third bottle when a voice speaks behind him. “Does that smell nice?” a soft voice asks.

Kyungsoo turns around and sees a boy dressed in comfortable, ripped jeans, white shirt and dark blue plaid that looked a bit large on him. The boy looks younger than Kyungsoo and was sporting a fading red hair color. He’s wearing a mask so his voice was a bit inaudible.

“It smells nice. Citrusy and feminine,” Kyungsoo says, not really sure how to answer. He has no idea of about the jargon of perfumes.

“Feminine? Something an older woman who likes feeling young would like?” the stranger asks again.

Kyungsoo can’t help raising an eyebrow.

The stranger laughs a bit. “I’m sorry. I have a cold now so I’m relying on your suggestion.”

Kyungsoo is about to answer until he heard cameras snapping towards their direction. He sighs, completely sorry to the stranger who is probably feeling harassed now. He wanted to apologize but instead the stranger spoke first.

“I’m sorry about that,” the younger boy says before slightly bowing to a confused Kyungsoo and walking away. 

Just when the stranger left, Seulgi appears to tell him they can board their plane.

*  
Kyungsoo’s headache improves after getting a few hours of sleep on the plane. His schedule went on as expected, meeting several potential investors and the foreign press. At one point if he was asked if he was in a relationship.

Kyungsoo almost scoffs and seriously says, “If I was in a relationship, you’d probably see it first in my MS account.”

The room of journalists laughs but Kyungsoo knows his page will get more hits tonight than usual.

*  
Kyungsoo returns to Korea after exactly 48 hours in Germany.

He lands in Incheon at 4:30 p.m., barely an hour before his next appointment.

His dismisses his team and told them rest for the weekend. 

As soon as he gets into his car, his phone rings.

“You better not bail on us Do Kyungsoo,” a deep voice on the other line says.

“Of course I won’t. Minseok hyung will skin me alive if I missed the opening of your cafe,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m bringing souvenirs from Germany too.”

“You only bought those from the airport I’m sure.”

“Hey how did you know?”

“I’m sure you didn’t even leave your hotel room.”

“Well, I was there for work, Park Chanyeol.”

“All work and no play makes one Kyungsoo dull. Anyway, come faster. You are our main guest,” his best friend says.

When Kyungsoo arrives at the cafe, Minseok was already waiting by the door.

“Minseok hyung,” Kyungsoo greets with a warm hug before checking the interior of his friends’ new business.

“This looks really nice, very much fitting for your taste,” he says.

“Yeah, I got dibs on both the interior and the menu. Chanyeol is in charge with the people and money decisions,” Minseok explains.

“Your teamwork definitely always pays off. Who knew from being gaming partners in college you two would actually jump to being business partners and marriage at the same time?” Kyungsoo says, recalling how his two best friends ended up dating each other.

“You know how overwhelming Chanyeol can be,” Minseok says, laughing heartily. “He’s probably the only person who’d propose marriage and a business venture at the same time.”

“And you are the only person who can handle him. Somehow I feel a bit jealous.”

Kyungsoo gets a bit lost in his thoughts. Being in a relationship isn’t really a priority to him now. But sometimes he gets lonely too, especially when he sees his friends happily together.

“Kyungsoo?” Minseok asks, pulling his attention again.

“Oh sorry, what did you say? I got distracted. Hey... this song is nice,” Kyungsoo says, trying to make up for distraction. The song playing was a soft jazz ballad sung by a male and female and it sounds so perfect for the cafe.

“Oh of course you think the song is nice,” Minseok says with a smirk, excusing his friend changing the topic. “Chanyeol is in charge with the music too and our part timers seem to agree well with him.”

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks, scanning the place.

“He’s entertaining a magazine writer. We got some press featuring our opening.”

“Seems like this business will really be a hit. How about the wedding?”

“It’s going well but I’m panicking inside. I can’t believe Chanyeol and I are really, finally getting married in three months. Have you found your date for the wedding?”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Do I really need one?”

“Well it’s more fun if you have someone.”

Kyungsoo nods to appease his favorite hyung. Of course, having someone is more fun. Finding that someone has just not been easy.

 

*  
Kyungsoo prefers eating his meals right but it’s not always easy given his busy schedules and not having anyone to remind him to eat properly. He believes mealtime is the time when singles feel the loneliest, even those like him who are solo by choice.

That’s why late night meals at McDonalds have been a normal routine now for the CEO. Surprisingly, he gets less flocked by people when he goes to the fast food chain than when he eats in a restaurant.

Kyungsoo is about to unwrap his BigMac when a guy suddenly sat beside him, surprising him.

“Hi! Can we share your burger and fries? I will pay you,” the stranger says.

“What?!” Kyungsoo replies, feeling a bit alarmed. He scans the face of the boy who was looking at the burger on his tray. He looks young. His face looks innocent and fresh. If he’s being honest with himself, the young stranger looks attractive in an adorable way.

Kyungsoo decides he is probably harmless. “Do you not have enough money to buy a full set? I can just give you money.”

“No!” the stranger says, before finally looking into Kyungsoo’s face. “Oh, you look familiar but I can’t remember where I saw you.”

Kyungsoo coughs, a bit lost how to reply. Good thing the stranger decides to continue talking. “Anyway, I don’t need money. I have enough. But I can’t eat a full set. I can only cheat halfway. It’s either I buy a whole set and throw half or ask someone else to share it with me.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow. “You are so weird. And creepy.”

The stranger sighs. “I know. And I’m really hungry right now too. Today is the only day I can cheat and eat in McDonalds.”

Kyungsoo hates himself for feeling pity but the despondent tone of the stranger’s voice definitely tugged his heart. 

“Fine, let’s share. I should only eat half anyway too because it’s very late already.”

The stranger beams a smile so bright Kyungsoo thought he was momentarily blinded.

*

Kyungsoo slept for ten hours straight. He had a nice dinner, albeit in a fast food place, because his dinner buddy turned out to be a witty and interesting person. They didn’t exchange numbers and Kyungsoo thinks it’s inappropriate too because the boy seemed young. But the boy is definitely one of the reasons why he slept well for a long time.  
When he wakes up, he feels like he’s ready to conquer the world again.

But he gets the shock of his life when he saw 21 missed calls and 15 messages on his phone.

Five missed calls from Seulgi, four from his vice CEO Yixing, two from his mother and 10 from Chanyeol -- and he slept through all that.

For the messages, there were three polite ones from Seulgi saying there’s an emergency. Kyungsoo’s heart palpitates thinking his company has gone bankrupt overnight until he saw Yixing’s message of congratulations and Minseok saying he’s happy he has a date of to the wedding finally. Kyungsoo gets momentarily confused especially when he sees 10 messages from Chanyeol, most of which in caps locked keyboard smash except for two asking if he is really dating Byun Baekhyun.

He replies only to Seulgi, asking what’s the problem then googles the name Byun Baekhyun.

But it’s not until after he showers that he saw the news about him dating a person who turned out to be a famous idol. Seulgi confirms the rumor by saying the press had been calling her non-stop.

He replies a short message to her telling her to immediately compile a report of who is Byun Baekhyun and why is Kyungsoo caught in this unbelievable rumor with him before dressing up fast and leaving for work.

*  
“Wow Seulgi, I didn’t know you work this efficiently,” Kyungsoo says, his tone teasing as his secretary handed him a medium thick folder labeled as Byun Baekhyun.

The tense he felt from the dating rumor eased while driving to his office. It’s probably just a tabloid worthy scandal and Kyungsoo hasn’t even met the guy so this will be easy for their PR team to handle.

Seulgi coughs and Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow.

“I’m a fan sir,” Seulgi says. “And I know this is intrusive as your employee but are you really dating him, sir?”

Kyungsoo laughs. “If I’m dating him I wouldn’t have asked you for this anymore. Besides, you know my schedule even more than me do you really think I’m dating anyone right now?”

Seulgi shaked her head. “I included the theories of the press for linking you two. Some are a bit stretch like common outfits and items. Some are circumstantial like an instance of you praising the singer loudly in a coffee show. But others we may need to explain, especially the one in the airport and the late night dinner. His company has called us up too and wants to meet us as soon as possible.”

“Yes I saw those but I don’t remember anything. This can’t be done over the phone? We really need to meet in person? A simple denial would do right?”

“That’s the thing sir. Baekhyunee… I mean Byun Baekhyun said some vague things about being happy because of you. So know it’s hard to deny.”

“What?! Why would he do that?”

“You can ask him sir personally later. They’ll be arriving in 15 minutes.”

*  
Meeting Byun Baekhyun officially felt like a surreal experience for Kyungsoo. He felt very familiar to him, but also a total stranger. The Baekhyun he saw from Google Images looked like a total celebrity, all glammed up and dressed in high fashion all the time. The Baekhyun who walked in his office is, surprisingly, the same young boy who ate all his fries and shared half of his burger last night. He knows many things about the celebrity Baekhyun based from the materials given by Seulgi to him. But all he knows about this Baekhyun in front of him now is how he loved to dip his fries in ice cream, how he liked to lick lips after a bite, and how soft his hair looked under the yellow light of McDonalds.

“It’s you,” Kyungsoo says, the minute the young boy dressed in loose striped shirt and ripped black jeans walked into the conference room with a man in smart casual clothes who appeared to be his manager.

The younger boy laughs. “I didn’t know you were this romantic, Mr. Do,” he says.

Kyungsoo frowns. “I wasn’t trying to be romantic. I am showing my annoyance.”

“Are you still angry because I ate all the fries last night?”

Kyungsoo can feel the weight of Seulgi and Yixing’s eyes on him.

“Did you plan this, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun laughs again. “Honestly? No. I wish I did though. But Heechul hyung would’ve killed me.”

“So everything is a coincidence? Then why did you post that vague thing in your MS! Now everyone thinks it’s true.”

“I didn’t know all those times they picked as evidences for us dating okay? I mean I remember the airport but I didn’t know who you were. I wasn’t at the cafe, that was all you. When I saw you last night, I didn’t piece you and the airport guy together. Most importantly, I didn’t know about Do Kyungsoo, CEO and IT genius. But I had fun with the McDonald’s guy and I was just being honest.”

Kyungsoo knew as soon as he saw Baekhyun pout that it will be that pout that will take over his life.

“Are you always this honest?”

“He can be very outspoken when he wants,” Heechul, the manager, says.

“I don’t see any point in lying,” Baekhyun answers smugly.

Kyungsoo sighs. “So what do you plan to do now? There had been several negative reaction, especially for Baekhyun.”

“Yes. So we were hoping we can release a denial fast. We can say it’s all coincidence. The dinner last night will be more difficult to explain though,” Heechul says.

“We can say we are friends?” Kyungsoo suggests.

“But can we be friends? Like real one? Or just pretend friends?” Baekhyun asks, his voice laced with uncertainty.

“You asked the same thing last night but you left so hurriedly,” Kyungsoo says, assessing the confused look in the younger boy’s face. “I don’t mind us being real friends, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiled so widely Kyungsoo felt his heart beat so fast. This is bad, he knew he shouldn’t harbor a crush on a young celebrity he is rumored to be dating. But Kyungsoo can’t back out anymore because, somehow, he doesn’t want to disappoint the younger boy.

“I’m going to add you in my MS account now.”

“No!” four voices screams. Heechul reaches for Baekhyun and gives him a light smack on the head, making the idol pout again. 

“That would cause another big issue, kid.”

“How about you give me your personal number then Mr. Do?”

“Stop calling me that. I’m only five years older than you.”

“Oh so you know my age. You researched about me?”

“I had to, since the whole Korea thinks I’m dating you.”

“But I’d rather you get to know me through me,” Baekhyun says with a playful smile on his face.

Kyungsoo slides his phone across the table and Baekhyun catches it. The younger boy smiles and rings his own phone.

“We’ll handle the denial on our side first. Then you can just agree to it. We’re really sorry for taking your time, Mr. Do.”

“It’s not a big problem. I guess earning myself a new famous friend is not that bad,” Kyungsoo says, looking directly at Baekhyun.

The younger boy smiled, winks, “I’ll call you tonight hyung.”

*  
Kyungsoo has been effectively living up to his role as head of his company for years now even if his original dream was just to tinker on things and play computer games. The ride has been very interesting from being an ordinary nerd in college to someone respected in the IT industry and a name that bears weight in the public and media.

Despite all that, his life has never reached this level of excitement until Byun Baekhyun barrelled into his life.

And it’s not just because the public took a different kind of interest in him now. In fact, discussions about his love life has hushed, which is contrary to what his vice president and secretary expected. 

No, it’s because Baekhyun definitely made his life more exciting. 

Aside from paying attention to the entertainment industry more, particularly in the field of music, friendship with Baekhyun reminds Kyungsoo of his youth that he missed. They share many common interests, from computer games to music to billiards to food.

Baekhyun would often sneak out late at night just to eat a meal in Kyungsoo’s penthouse. So Kyungsoo has started cooking again, just so he can enjoy Baekhyun’s company safely.

Like the night of their first meeting, Baekhyun’s humor, wit and seemingly endless energy never failed to make Kyungsoo smile. He is definitely laughing more now as he stays constantly in contact with the younger boy either through phone calls or online chats. 

Yet, at the same time, friendship with Baekhyun also made him realize what he had been missing all his life. The kind of relationship he shared with the younger boy is different from the friendship he has with his best friends. Opening up to Baekhyun had been surprisingly easy and despite being younger, he possessed a kind of maturity and wisdom that Kyungsoo found admirable. They never run out of topics to talk about, they talk about each other’s day like they’ve been doing this for years.

And Kyungsoo recognized that it’s because they are attracted to each other. He can’t deny that he finds Baekhyun to be a beautiful person that is so easy to love. He might be labelled overconfident but he thinks Baekhyun feels the same way.

They haven’t talked about their fake dating scandal since the day they denied it but Baekhyun, always being his honest self, would often tell Kyungsoo that he makes him happy. 

And Kyungsoo is satisfied with the fact that they can make each other mutually happy. He wanted to hold on to it. He knew he’s falling deeper and it can be dangerous, but he wanted to keep cherishing Baekhyun. 

*  
“Are you free next weekend?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun while they were playing a game in Kyungsoo’s house one weekend.

“Why? You have plans?” the younger boy asks.

“It’s my best friends’ wedding. You remember Chanyeol and Minseok right?”

“Ohh yes! The cute couple? The wedding is next weekend?”

“Yes. I have a plus one that no one will use.”

Baekhyun laughs. “You want me to be your date to your best friends’ wedding? This is pretty big deal.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Only if you are free. Can’t imagine bringing anyone else.”

Kyungsoo waits for Baekhyun’s reply but it didn’t came. Then the younger boy’s character game died so Kyungsoo glanced at him.

“What happened? You ok?”

Baekhyun smiles. It’s an unusual smile, but Kyungsoo finds it lovely. “Yes. And yes I’m free to go to the wedding with you. Maybe I can even sing at their wedding?”

*

The wedding was beautiful. Minseok teared up. Chanyeol cried a lot. 

And Baekhyun… Baekhyun, in his handsome tuxedo, sang so beautifully that made everyone in the wedding hall swoon.

Minseok and Chanyeol both said Baekhyun’s wedding song is the best gift they received that day.

 

*  
Kyungsoo should’ve known not all happy things last.

“It’s been five days since I last talked to Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo confides to Chanyeol on the sixth day that the younger boy hadn’t replied to his messages. “We didn’t fight. I can’t remember doing anything that would've hurt him or pushed him away.”

“Are you sure you didn’t forget anything? Is he not overseas now? I read that he’s preparing a new album?” Chanyeol says.

This surprised Kyungsoo because Baekhyun never mentioned he’s making a comeback anytime soon. And he avoided searching for news about Baekhyun in news sites because he wanted to hear personally from the younger boy first. Maybe he is really just busy being an idol star that he can’t spare a second for Kyungsoo. That tasted bitter in Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“No,” Kyungsoo shakes his head even if Chanyeol won’t be able to see him over the phone. “He didn’t tell me about that.”

“Don’t overthink. Maybe he’s really just busy.”

Minutes later Kyungsoo buzzed Seulgi.

“Yes sir?” his secretary asks.

“Baekhyun… he’s releasing a new album… right?”

“Yes sir. It was just announced a few days ago but pre-orders will already start next week. Should I place an order for you?” Seulgi asks.

“Yes please. How many should I buy?”

“It depends on you sir. His albums usually have two versions. Unless you are trying for a fansign, you can just buy one of each?”

“Fan… sign? Will he have that?” 

“I’m pretty sure he will, sir,” Seulgi says.

Kyungsoo nods. “Please purchase for me whatever will be available. Then teach me how I can go the fansign later.”

*  
Baekhyun’s new album drops two weeks later. 

It’s been three weeks since Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have last seen or talked to each other. And frankly, the older man feels hurt. 

He tried to be understanding. Baekhyun is a very busy person. They are not together. Kyungsoo has no right to demand anything. 

The feeling of missing Baekhyun outweighs the hurt he feels so Kyungsoo tried to stay updated about Baekhyun’s life through the internet. He applied for fansign too, with the help of Seulgi. And even when he is in the middle of work or a meeting, he kept the tab for Baekhyun’s official MyStation page on.

Kyungsoo was in the middle of a partnership meeting with a huge clothing company when a notification that Baekhyun posted a status in his MS.

Please wait for me.

The message is short and mysterious. It can be interpreted in a hundred of different ways. But Kyungsoo hoped, no he knew, it was for him. 

*  
The next day, at 6 in the morning, Kyungsoo’s woke up because of a phone call and it was the ring tone he set especially for one person. 

“Hello,” Kyungsoo answers, springing from his sleep and sitting up so fast.

“Did I wake you up?” a soft voice on the other line says.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says. He hadn’t said his name out loud for days. 

“I miss you,” Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo sighs. The whole night he spent thinking about what would be the first thing he’ll say to Baekhyun when he talks to him again.

“Come see me when you can. I’m just here.”

“I’m actually outside now,” Baekhyun says with a small laughter.

Kyungsoo jumped from his bed he actually bumped to his bedside table and almost slammed on the door. But he can’t feel any pain as he rushed to his door.

When he sees Baekhyun, he immediately rushed for a hug. The idol was wearing a large grey hoodie and sweatpants. He looked like he just went for a jog but Kyungsoo knows this is Baekhyun rushing to get dressed. 

After their surprise hug, which is their first close contact actually, Kyungsoo ushers Baekhyun inside.

They didn’t speak for a while, letting the comfortable silence envelope Kyungsoo’s living room.

“I’m sorry for not contacting you,” Baekhyun says, speaking first. “It must’ve annoyed you.”

“I admit I felt hurt,” Kyungsoo says, slowly. “And I missed you. But you know this already because I text you this everyday.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and smiles sadly. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Let me be the judge of that Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says. “Do you want to explain why you ignored me for weeks?”

Baekhyun let out a deep sigh and moved closer to Kyungsoo. He rested his head on the older guy’s shoulder and Kyungsoo’s heart began to race.

“Whenever I’m about to release new music, I panic. I start doubting myself and isolate myself. It’s the only way for me to push myself to do better. My manager and producers said it’s my way to condition myself to release my artistry but even they admit it’s not healthy. It’s right before I release a new album that I feel the loneliest… like I’m conditioning myself that I can fail and I don’t want to fail.”

Kyungsoo pulls the younger boy closer and lightly patted his hair as he waits for him to continue talking.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away too. I’d be a toxic company. This is why I don’t commit to relationships, because isolating myself is what I do best.”

“If it’s for that reason… if it’s for you… I can wait,” Kyungsoo says. He hopes his sincere words reaches Baekhyun’s heart.

*  
Baekhyun’s busy schedule continued for another week. Kyungsoo had been busy too, he still had a company to run. But things are back to the way before and Kyungsoo sleeps again at night to Baekhyun’s voice and wakes up with a selfie from the younger boy. 

Kyungsoo was just about to buy a cake from the bake shop near his house because Baekhyun will come over for dinner the next day when he received a text from Seulgi telling him that he made it into Baekhyun’s fansign the next day.

Kyungsoo is surprised and delighted. Seems like he’d see Baekhyun hours earlier than they agreed. He replied to Seulgi telling her to purchase a small gift to give to Baekhyun during the fansign.

*  
The fansign is in a private cinema in one of the biggest malls in Seoul. Kyungsoo dressed casually and as discreetly as possible. He wore his thick eyeglasses, the one the public has never seen him worn yet in all his magazine and television features. But the one Baekhyun has seen many times already and had called to be cute. He’s carrying a small bouquet of yellow flowers. 

Seeing Baekhyun and his fans in person, Kyungsoo can’t deny he’s shocked. He had never followed any idol or celebrity this closely his whole life. Now he knows why MS earned so much popularity worldwide after celebrities used it.

To be in a room full of people who shared the same love for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo felt overwhelmed.

When it was his turn, he was obviously fidgeting. But the surprise look and happy smile on Baekhyun’s face was priceless and Kyungsoo would never trade it for anything.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun says.

“Hello Baekhyunee. I am your biggest fan,” Kyungsoo said, putting his acting skills to use.

“Oh really? Seems like you are just a new fan. What makes you say you are my biggest fan?”

“I wasn’t there since the beginning, but I’ll always be with you until the end,” Kyungsoo says, as sincerely as he can.

Baekhyun was speechless. Then he wiped his eye and smiled. “Thank you so much. I believe in you. Here is your sign,” he says. 

And maybe Kyungsoo is really in love in the most embarrassing way, but it’s all worth it.

*

It’s only when Kyungsoo gets back home that the events of the day sinks in.

He prepares dinner and even pulls out wine for a special night.

Baekhyun arrives a little after eight, still in full make up. 

“I had an interview after the fansign,” he explains. 

And Kyungsoo thinks it’s just perfect like this, for Baekhyun to hear his confession while in his full celebrity get-up.

“What were you doing in the fansign? Did Heechul hyung slip you in?”

“Hey! I won that slot fair and square,” Kyungsoo argues. “Seulgi bought me 200 copies of your album I think.”

“What?! Why did you do that? What will you do with those albums?”

“I gave them as reward to employees who performed well the past month. It was during the time you were not talking to me so I thought if I got into the fansign I can finally see you again.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to do it. And besides, the experience was meaningful. I learned an important thing today.”

“What? That I’m meant to be a star?” 

Kyungsoo smiles, gulps a wine before looking directly at Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I learned how cruel it is that I have to fall in love with that one person that I have to share with the rest of the world.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks, faint blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“I mean that I love you, Baekhyun. Everything about you. The McDonald's kid who shook my world, the boy who eats the food I cook heartily, the person who always makes me laugh everyday, the singer whose voice can heal people, the star that the world adores. I’m in love with all of you, the good, the bad, the easy and the difficult. I just… I just want you to know that.”

“But you said… it’s cruel.”

“Because I’m not the only one in this world who feels this way. I have to fight for you right?”

Baekhyun laughs. “You’re silly. You’ve always been special to me, since the first day we meet. Have I not shown it enough? I should’ve used my words. I love you Do Kyungsoo. I love you too.”

*  
“What time will you arrive at the venue?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Probably in an hour,” Kyungsoo says, shifting the flowers in the flower shop and trying to assess what Baekhyun might like best. This is the first time he’s picking the flowers by himself so he’s a bit lost.

“Oh. I won’t be able to meet you anymore before the concert then. See you after?” Baekhyun says.

“Sure, love. Don’t worry, I have the ticket anyway. I’ll see you after the concert.”

They’ve been officially dating for more than a month now. Officially, but only the two of them knows about it. Nothing has changed much, except that they can openly say their feelings to each other now. 

Kyungsoo is happy. Dating Byun Baekhyun is hard because they are both living busy and high profile lives. They can’t announce it to the world yet, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. When they are together, all the sacrifices are worth it. Baekhyun is opening up to him more, talking about his difficulties and treating Kyungsoo like an equal partner. And as long as Baekhyun is happy, Kyungsoo is happy too.

Baekhyun had been busy preparing for his solo concert for weeks. He’s excited and Kyungsoo shared the same enthusiasm. It’s breathtaking to watch Baekhyun on stage, singing, performing. Baekhyun is born to be a celebrity and Kyungsoo embraces it because he loves everything about the younger boy.

The concert proved that. Kyungsoo is entranced, in love. Sometimes he can’t believe the boy who’d make him buy two vanilla sundaes from McDonald's on his cheat days is the same singer that is loved by the whole of Korea. But Kyungsoo is very proud of him and sometimes he wished he can tell the whole world how much he loves Baekhyun.

The concert is about to end and Kyungsoo begins to fix his things. He’s supposed to leave earlier than the crowd in case someone might spot him when the lights turn on but he doesn’t want to miss Baekhyun’s ending ment.

“Did you guys have fun?” Baekhyun asks.

The crowd cheers happily. A mix of enthusiastic screams and applause fills the venue.

“Thank you for always being by my side all these years. Thank you for cheering for me and helping me reach my dreams. You all know that I am always grateful and I love you all sincerely right?”

The crowd answers a loud yes.

“All my fans, you have been with me every step of the way. So I want you to always be part of everything happening in my life. Since the beginning of my career, I’ve always sang about love songs. I’ve probably sang about all kinds of love story to possibly exist.”

The crowd quiets down, confused how to respond. Even Kyungsoo feels confused.

“Recently, I’ve started writing my own love story. It’s the happy kind of love, a relationship I hope I can sing about someday. I know it might be seen as a selfish act to ask permission to date but I also want everyone who have listened to me sing to hear it from me myself that I found a person to love and who loves me just as much. You might have heard about him because he’s popular too and I’ve been publicly involved with him before. But that time, it was all really a misunderstanding. We’ve gotten to know each other better after that incident and recently we’ve officially began dating. He’s actually here now. Mr. Do, can you hear me?” 

The crowd buzzes, glancing around the venue. Kyungsoo remains quietly seated but he can’t help the smile forming on his face.

“Anyway,” Baekhyun continues. “It’s time to end my concert with one more song. And I will sing this song tonight with more feelings than before. Thank you everyone and I hope when you leave the venue later, you will all be filled with happy memories too. This is my last song for tonight, Beautiful.”

Kyungsoo will always remember that moment, when Baekhyun’s beautiful voice filled the venue and melted everyone’s hearts. He will remember it later as they make love, and how the title of the song fits Baekhyun in every possible way. He will always remember that moment, when Baekhyun sang wholeheartedly after confessing how much he loves Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo can’t thank the heavens more for getting lucky and finding this beautiful person to love.


End file.
